His And Her Story
by shadowmoonnight
Summary: 他和她的事情，也可以是『他和她的故事』。 只是一部＂轉世(Reincarnation).約會(Date).結婚(Marry)＂的故事。 主(mostly): Ami/Zoisite, Rei/Jadeite, Makoto/Nephrite, Minako/Kunzite.(senshi/shitennou) 番外(Another story): Usagi/Mamoru. Chibiusa/Helios.
1. Reincarnation: Tanzanite

Ami(水野亞美)/Zoisite

Reincarnation: Tanzanite（轉世篇：Tanzanite）

~＊~

《美少女戰士-La Reconquista-》音樂劇衍生

~＊~

消滅掉黑暗帝國以後，我們四個守護戰士和Sailor Moon小兔恢復了以往生活。

現在想起來，似乎是場夢，而曾經交往（？）的那男生也是，他真的存在過嗎？

－

「亞美怎麼了？」月野兔困惑的問。

「真琴。」火野麗看向木野真琴。

「美奈子。」木野真琴轉頭看愛野美奈子。

「小麗。」愛野美奈子往旁邊看火野麗。

「肯定是那個！」三人一口同聲。

「那個？」月野兔咬著吸管含糊再問道。

－

「戀愛！」三人拍桌回答。

「小衛，小麗她們說亞美戀愛了。」月野兔抓著地場衛的右手臂。

「戀愛…。」地場衛摸著左胸口。

「小衛？」月野兔抬頭。

「沒事。」地場衛對月野兔笑了笑。

 **－**

 **回憶start**

和他是在Game Show相遇，他是偶像團體Pandemic 4的成員之一；和他接觸是在他們四個男生搭訕我們四個女孩時候；和他有個初步了解（只有了解亞美這一方），帶著試看看的心情答應約會。

約會過程中，他紳士且不越線。我使用手帕，只因為自己害怕碰觸到男生，而他似乎明白。

拿著手帕另一端，他與我玩起文字接龍，玩到一半，他透過我想起的單字，讓他脫口而出時也觸碰到我的臉龐。

晴朗天氣轉為雷雨，他去買了傘，卻忘記買給自己，我心急下把傘還給他，恰巧雷聲響起，我嚇得撲進他懷裡，霎那間⋯我被不從有過的情感給困惑住，但是那時的我並不曉得這個情感叫做愛情。

他們（Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite）的出現，讓他想起他接近我的目的。是的…他們提出的約會打從一開始就別有用心。他臉上有著歉意，可我失落的情緒溢滿內心。

雖然Sailor Moon、Mars、Jupiter、Venus、タキシード仮面出手拯救，寡不敵眾，最後我依然被抓走。

質問他接近我的目的，他沒有告訴我，反而是說一開始確實是有企圖，可是他現在並不想與我戰鬥，而且他似乎忘記某件很重要事情。聽到這裡，我隱約感覺到他是說真心話以及我好像也遺忘了什麼重要事情。

月光照射，我感應到Sailor Moon她們，也感應到很熟悉的能量，希蕾妮蒂女王⋯好熟悉的名字。面向他，背後感受著月光，我⋯記起了重要事情。

我是前世為希蕾妮蒂公主、轉生為月野兔、現在成為水手戰士Sailor Moon的守護戰士—Sailor Mercury。至於轉生後的水野亞美，則是為了保護轉生後的公主及重建月亮王國而存在。

前世的Mercury，從小陪伴公主、教育公主、保護公主，直到公主愛上地球王子安迪米歐。

有次公主不在宮殿，就猜想她可能偷溜出門，去地球尋找時不小心迷路，在慌亂無措之下，碰到一名男子，那男子有著綠色的眼睛，我的視線無法移開，直到他出聲，才不好意思的移開。

他說可以陪伴我尋找公主，在找尋當中，他和我說了許多話，也告訴我他名字叫Zoisite，我用餘光瞄繪他的臉龐，他轉頭笑了笑，我才驚覺到自己又失禮了。

那一次的認識、那一次的聊天，我對他有深刻的印象，而他似乎從那時開始，會不時和安迪米歐王子一起來到月亮王國。

宴會上，他邀請我跳舞，我又再次無法抗拒他的魅力，他笑著對我說＂每次看到妳，都是在盯著我看，我臉上有甚麼嗎？＂我低下頭，臉頰似乎比以往更紅，悄悄地吐舌頭，告訴自己別愣住了。

最後一次看到他是在宴會上，之後就沒再看到他，似乎是被Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite給殺了。他被殺的理由⋯我想是因為他曾經告訴我＂地球要對月亮王國發動攻擊，原因是受不了月亮王國一直以來的監視。＂因此被他們三人認定為是背叛。

想起前世的記憶，看向他的目光多了一些不知如何表達的情緒，淚水就這麼滴下，他用他手指輕輕地擦拭掉我的眼淚，接著把我抱進他懷裡，他對我說＂別難過，那不是你的過錯。＂我才知道原來我和他這麼早就認識，也在那時候就對他有愛意，所以我在轉生的現在遲遲對男性不感興趣，甚至害怕碰觸，都只為了他。

在牢裡幾天，再一次看到他，他說＂Kunzite他們被貝莉爾女王完全控制，在快想起過去事情以前。而安迪米歐王子、也就是タキシード仮面，他已經被洗腦了，你得去幫忙Sailor Moon。＂聽到這裡，我可以確定他接下來要做的事情。

他放我出來，告訴我出去的路線。我撲進他懷裡哭泣，我內心知道⋯出去後就無法再見到他，因為前世就是這樣。他親吻我那已經泛淚的眼睛，親吻我的臉頰，告訴我＂務必拯救安迪米歐王子，請幫我告訴他請原諒Zoisite。而妳，我的Mercury，我的亞美，如果還能再轉世，這次我想與妳相愛，陪伴在妳身邊。＂

 **回憶end**

－

消滅掉黑暗帝國以後，我和小兔她們繼續當高中生的生活。

詢問自己『他存在過嗎？』，胸口就會陣痛，似乎在告訴我妳曾經有過那樣一段。

－

有一天碰到地場衛，他告訴我。

「在我被洗腦的時候，我把它放進我衣服的左邊口袋裡。小兔想讓我恢復，拿聖劍刺傷我胸口，我倒下了，可當我醒來時，我發現到它保護了我。水野，我想妳應該會需要它，我相信它也會希望在你身邊。」

「它是你的，地場。」把地場衛伸過來的手推回去。

再怎麼說Zoisite是地場前世的部下，我不應該拿走，雖然我很想接過它。

「別退還，它已經完成它該做的事，現在它應該待的位置是妳這裡。」地場衛再一次把手伸出來。

我抵擋不了內心的渴望，於是被地場的話說服，伸出手接過有著青紫顏色的Tanzanite。

－

*Tanzanite：坦札耐特石（美少女戰士單行本第三集）／坦桑石，別名藍色佐伊賽特。

－

看著Tanzanite，我難過的情緒湧上心頭，眼睛再次泛淚，我明白我無法不內疚。他為了月亮王國與地球的和平，他告訴我地球的近況，被來攻打月亮王國的人判定為是叛徒；他為了我，他放棄原本目的，不與我戰鬥；他為了地場，他放我出來與小兔她們會合。

－

「亞美？」真琴帶著擔憂的眼神看著我。

「真琴，沒事。」搖搖頭。

「可是妳的眼睛…」小麗拿出手帕。

「只是看書看到眼睛疲累。」笑一笑。

「亞美！妳知道大家是在說什麼，不要敷衍我們。」

「美奈子…」

「亞美，把妳內心的感受都說出來吧。我們都知道在黑暗帝國這事件裡，妳戀愛了，可是自從妳從小衛那裡拿到寶石後，情緒更低落，眼睛每天都是紅腫。」小兔抱著我痛哭。

拍一拍小兔背部，安慰她。

看來我讓大家擔心許久，從碰到地場那天開始。

－

與小兔等人聊過以後，她們明白Zoisite前世與我關係，也知道在這次黑暗帝國事件裡他後來扮演的角色。

轉換心情，來到與他初次約會地方，那時雨天，現在是大太陽、藍天白雲，拿起Tanzanite，看著它散發它獨有的魅力。

－

「我對妳一見鍾情。要來場約會嗎？」

背後出現男性的聲音，讓我不敢轉頭確認這男性聲音是否就是我熟識的那位。

「不，謝謝。」

「我喜歡你這類型的女孩，穩重、知性。」

男子走到我面前，對我微微一笑。

看到他的面貌，一時控制不了，眼淚就這樣流下。

「我再次轉生，回到妳身邊。」

他拿起手帕，拭去我的淚水，摸摸我的頭髮。

「Zoisite！」

環住他的頸部，而他抱住撲進到他懷裡的我。

－

我的Mercury，我的亞美，我對妳的愛意經過轉世，這次真的能夠陪伴在妳身邊，直到千年。

Zoisite，這次我不會放手了，就算你為了保護我再次死去，我也會完成我的任務後隨你一起。

－

Next: Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite


	2. Reincarnation:Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite

Rei(火野麗)/Jadeite, Makoto(木野真琴)/Nephrite, Minako(愛野美奈子)/Kunzite

Reincarnation: Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite（轉世篇：Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite）

~＊~

《美少女戰士-La Reconquista-》音樂劇衍生

~＊~

火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子聽完水野亞美的心事，了解她那段時間發生的事情，除了安慰，也不曉得該怎麼做。

後來水野亞美、地場衛和月野兔都離開以後，她們三個依舊待在原處。

－

「妳們覺得呢？」愛野美奈子

「…」火野麗

「很訝異。」木野真琴

「亞美前世就戀愛了，身為愛的戰士，我竟然沒查覺到他們兩個。」愛野美奈子

「他們好低調。」木野真琴

「根本是我們忽略了，畢竟那時候的我們…」火野麗

「小麗，我們的前世就不多說了。」愛野美奈子

「我們保護公主是首要。」木野真琴

－

公主跑去找安迪米歐王子時，碰巧Kunzite也在那裡，他和王子不知道講甚麼話，也許是關於地球王國的事情。

公主叫喚王子，而在王子身邊的Kunzite轉頭，我向他點頭打聲招呼，他也點頭回復，這時看到他的嘴角上揚，少女戀愛心不小心作祟起來，從那時候起就悄悄地喜歡他。

－

忘記是什麼時候喜歡他，當察覺到的時候，Jadeite他的身影映入我的眼睛，我的心也烙下喜歡他的印記，可是我知道我最重要的還是保護公主，就算犧牲自己性命。

－

Nephrite他很健談，有次他來找安迪米歐王子，碰巧遇到我，於是就和他聊天起來，可能是這時候愛意萌芽。

－

過十幾天，月野兔拉著地場衛，蹦蹦跳跳的來到火川神社。

「小麗。」月野兔

「打擾了，火野。」地場衛

「啊，美奈子、真琴妳們都在這呀。」月野兔

「妳竟然忘記真琴轉告妳的話。」愛野美奈子

「不小心忘記了，嘿嘿。」月野兔

「來喝茶。」木野真琴

「亞美叫來我們在這裡要做什麼？」愛野美奈子

「不清楚，她沒說。」木野真琴

「我問了，她說等她到了就知道。」火野麗

「欸欸我前幾天看到亞美跟一個外國人聊天。」月野兔

「外國人？妳確定？」愛野美奈子

「我只看到背影，那個外國人比我高，頭髮是金色。」月野兔

「不會是要介紹男朋友⋯？」火野麗

這時外面傳來水野亞美的聲音。

「小麗，妳在嗎？」水野亞美

「可以進來。」火野麗

－

大家看到水野亞美身後的男子時，表情都只有吃驚、驚訝。

「亞美！」

水野亞美拉著男子的手進入室內。

男子走到大家面前，視線則是對上地場衛。

「殿下。」

他下意識的對地場衛做出行禮的舉動。

「Zoisite，我雖然還是王子，但在這現世，我只是平凡人。我名字是地場衛。」

「地…地場。」

「你叫我衛好了，讓你叫我地場，顯得生疏。」

「⋯Ma⋯Ma⋯衛（Mamoru）。」對於叫王子的現世名字不適應，臉紅害羞起來。

「月野兔、火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子。」

Zoisite邊聽亞美介紹邊喃喃自語地重複一遍。

「記起來了。請多多指教，月野、火野、木野、愛野。」

「你也是，Zoisite。」月野兔、火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子

「亞美妳是來介紹男朋友？」愛野美奈子

「不是，是他說有東西要轉交。⋯男朋友什麼，還沒啦。」水野亞美說到後來臉紅。

「要給什麼？」火野麗

Zoisite從他衣服上口袋，拿出三樣東西。

「Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite！」

地場衛驚訝地看著Zoisite手裡的東西。

「他們不是⋯？」愛野美奈子

「我知道你們想問什麼。我再次轉生來到這世界，我手裡緊握這三樣東西，透過它們，我感受到他們，他們也跟我一樣再一次轉世。至於為何他們能轉世，只有問他們才知道。但我知道唯有透過祈禱，神才會聽到我們的訴求。」

「可是為什麼是給我們？」木野真琴

「我不奢望你們原諒他們，可是我希望你們給予機會。」

「我也希望你們收下，就當作是我這王子的請求。」

「好吧，王子殿下都這麼說了。」愛野美奈子

「也是。」火野麗

「嗯嗯。」木野真琴

她們三人從Zoisite手中接過東西。

－

*Jadeite為翡翠的硬玉

*Nephrite為翡翠的軟玉

*Kunzite為紫鋰輝石

－

火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子看著手裡的東西。

「小麗，我們拿這石頭有什麼意思存在嗎？」愛野美奈子

「我不曉得這感覺是好還是不好。」火野麗

「女人直覺！感覺有戀愛！」木野真琴

「真琴！不要說笑！」火野麗

「真琴，妳覺得是戀愛？」愛野美奈子

「直覺而已。」木野真琴

「妳這樣一說我也希望有。」愛野美奈子

「這也不是沒有可能…按照Zoisite說的，難不成是把我們和他們…？」火野麗

三個女人猜測起Zoisite給石頭的用意。

－

「靈感很強的女人，我想來個占卜。」

準備回神社的路上，火野麗被在她身後的男人叫住。

「你要占卜什麼？」

「想占卜我的戀愛。」

「我可以說是零。」

「我的占卜告訴我，我的戀愛就在我的眼前，她的心靈有如火一樣的炙熱。」

金色短髮、藍色眼睛的男人，走到火野麗面前，手裡拿著塔羅牌當中的戀人（The Lovers）。

－

「前面綁著馬尾、有著玫瑰耳環的姑娘，我可以要妳手裡的便當嗎？」

木野真琴為了對照她身後男子話語中描述的人物，停下腳步。

「抱歉，我迷路了，恰巧現在是中午時間，我…沒帶錢。」

棕色捲髮、咖啡色眼睛的男子羞愧地說。

「這個便當就給你吧，看在你長得像我以前的男朋友份上。」

木野真琴說話同時，轉身遞出放有便當的袋子。

－

「有著愛神維納斯之稱的我，為何沒有人追求。」

愛野美奈子垂頭喪氣，把玩在手裡的石頭一個不小心劃出拋物線，打到不遠處的男人。

男人貌似是被打到，蹲下、低著頭、用手揉一揉被打到的頭部。

愛野美奈子看到男人，心裡一驚。

『我喜歡的類型！』

「對不起。」

男子搖手說沒事。

「沒關係，下次妳能小心就好了。」

「那個…我們前世是不是認識？」

雖然是她喜歡的類型，可是連聲音都是她熟悉，愛野美奈子猜想會不會是他。

「妳跟以前還是一樣。」

是美奈子記憶中的他－白色頭髮、淺灰色眼睛、右耳戴著菱形耳環。

「Kunzite！」

－

「你們可以說了，是什麼原因轉世。」火野麗

Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite彼此互看。

「祈禱，妳們知道吧？我們告訴神，我們想保護王子的心…」Kunzite

「以及我們想得到月亮王國也就是妳們的諒解…」Nephrite

「可能神聽到了，我們醒來時就在這世界。」Jadeite

「Zoisite是有告訴我們祈禱這回事，沒想到還真的…」愛野美奈子

「你們要道歉的對象是地場跟小兔，想得到的原諒也是。」火野麗

「同意小麗說的話。」木野真琴

愛野美奈子、火野麗、木野真琴看來看去，深深地嘆口氣。

『看來前世和黑暗王國，或許就如Zoisite說的，他（Jadeite／Nephrite／Kunzite）是被洗腦控制。那我可以悄悄地希望他（Jadeite／Nephrite／Kunzite）在這次轉世能夠愛上我。』

－

Jadeite，你還記得那場宴會上你對我說的話嗎？

宴會結束，請忘記我，如果有來世，我想當妳的戀人，Mars。

－

Nephrite，你記得那場宴會上的談話嗎？

今世忘記我吧，我不值得妳喜歡。如果有來生，我會尋找妳，那時再來喜歡我，Jupiter。

－

Kunzite，我沒有忘記你在宴會上說過的話。

原諒我。如果轉世，妳還願意喜歡我，那時就和我在一起，Venus。

－

Next: You


	3. Date: You

Rei(火野麗)/Jadeite

Date: You（約會篇：妳）

~＊~

「最近有占卜同好會，有點興趣。」火野麗翻著目錄廣告。

「我有報名參加。」Jadeite從包包裡拿出超有自信的塔羅牌組。

「功力如何？」火野麗聽到轉頭詢問。

「別小看我。」Jadeite晃了晃手上的東西。

「那就讓我試試你的實力吧。」

「OK！」

－

經過一番廝殺（？），最後的結果是…。

「如何？」Jadeite指著桌上的牌，笑著問。

「…算你厲害。」火野麗也不得不承認Jadeite解讀塔羅牌的那些內容都重擊她的內心。

「順便跟妳說，我今天占卜自己的運勢，得到的結論是…我的愛人會向我挑戰。」

Jadeite想到今日早上在家占卜的結果，順口說出給火野麗聽。

「有占卜到這麼細？」

「是說有挑戰，＂我的愛人＂這是我自己加的。」

「今天還沒過完，別認為是我。」

火野麗對於Jadeite一直叫喚她＂我的愛人＂無法適應，可是心底卻又為這樣的稱呼感到開心。

－

「你之前不是說有報名參加？」火野麗看向在她身邊的男生說道。

「想陪你一起。」Jadeite對著火野麗笑一笑。

「Jadeite，是這裡嗎？」這時火野麗看到一些人往某個方向前進。

「在那裡！人好多唷，看來今天可以見到不同的占卜方式。」Jadeite拿著手機對照。

「在門口的裝飾很不錯。」火野麗上下打量。

「麗，走吧。」Jadeite牽起火野麗的手，進入大門。

火野麗愣住，看著被Jadeite牽起的手，臉上出現紅暈，害羞地把手收回來。

Jadeite查覺到對方的手收回來，無奈地露出笑容。

『不管是前世還是轉世後的現在妳都沒什麼變，依然容易害羞。』

－

「麗，你想先逛哪一攤？」

「我想先看一下。」

「有塔羅牌占卜…測字占卜？易經占卜？動物占卜？好多不一樣，前世那時都是靠祭司，現在都變化好多。糟糕，好想測準確度。」

「Jadeite，你不要比我還沉迷呀！」

火野麗心底突然嫉妒起占卜，憑什麼它奪走Jadeite看自己的目光。

「哈，抱歉，認識妳之後，我對占卜這方面很有興趣。」

「有興趣？」

「怎麼說呢…對於能透過占卜知道一些事情，可是事情又不見得準確，讓人不禁覺得占卜有種神秘感。」

「哼。」

Jadeite看到火野麗轉頭生悶氣，又再次無奈地露出笑容。

『占卜的神秘感跟妳帶給我的神秘感，那種感覺很相似，所以我才會對＂神秘感＂情不自禁。』

－

去完占卜同好會，Jadeite帶著火野麗來到河堤邊，彼此坐在草皮上。

「今天去看，有喜歡的嗎？」

「都還好。」

「是嗎？我最喜歡的還是塔羅牌占卜。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我喜歡看著牌面上的圖片解讀。」

Jadeite看著火野麗，露出微笑。

「可以告訴我嗎？妳今天為什麼生氣？」

「…我告訴過自己，當有人問起我為什麼生氣時，我會告訴他原因，因為我知道我不像小兔他們那樣情緒表現明顯。」

「妳願意告訴我嗎？」

「其實只是小事情，我說了可不能笑。」

「我答應妳。」

「嗯…我對占卜嫉妒，因為那當下你的眼中只有它，沒有我。我察覺到自己吃醋，我對這樣的自己很生氣。」

「噗，妳真的很可愛！我不討厭這樣的妳。」

Jadeite聽完大笑，伸手把火野麗抱入懷裡。

「不會太小女孩氣？」

「妳太習慣隱藏自己了，希望妳偶爾能露出吃醋的模樣，偶爾誠實地把內心話告訴我，因為我想了解妳。雖然我很愛妳的神秘感，可是我還是想明白妳的全部。」

「Jadeite。」

Jadeite抬起火野麗的下巴，讓他的額頭靠著她的額頭，而他的眼睛與她的眼睛相望。

火野麗閉上眼睛，Jadeite意會到，下一秒，他的唇觸碰她的唇。

『我愛妳，麗。』

－

我容易隱藏自己，是因為我告訴自己要堅強，不要表現出情緒，這樣我的心就不會被弄傷。

前世的Mars充滿著神秘感，認識妳後，妳的堅強讓人心疼，現在的妳也是，讓我愛妳吧，麗。

－

Next: Cherish


	4. Date: Cherish

Makoto(木野真琴)/Nephrite

Date: Cherish（約會篇：珍惜）

~＊~

春天到了，最近的天氣都適合賞櫻花，讓人想邀請家人、親戚、朋友、同事等一塊兒野餐。

－

「真琴，那個⋯最近你有什麼活動嗎？」Nephrite心底忐忑不安地詢問。

「有啊！」木野真琴露出笑容。

「咦？是什麼？」

「櫻花季，想約小兔他們一起野餐。」

「我⋯我可以參加嗎？」

「可以呀。你有想吃哪樣食物嗎？」

「我不挑食，妳方便就好。」

－

「Nephrite，來幫我試吃。」

在廚房忙碌的木野真琴叫喚在客廳看書的Nephrite。

「好香，可樂餅？」

「平時為了營養均衡沒做，但因為是野餐，放鬆心情才是重點。」

Nephrite從盤子拿起可樂餅，咬下。

「好吃。」

「謝謝。」

木野真琴接過Nephrite遞過來的可樂餅，順道開心收下Nephrite的讚美。

「好期待野餐日的到來，不曉得大家會做什麼。」

「我也是。」

－

野餐的這一天，Nephrite跟木野真琴先到要野餐的地點佔位，過沒多久，其他人也陸續抵達，手上都帶著野餐需要的東西，擺放好東西，大家隨意坐下。

（坐一圈，順序：天王遙、海王滿、水野亞美、Zoisite、Kunzite、愛野美奈子、月野兔、地場衛、Jadeite、火野麗、木野真琴、Nephrite、冥王雪奈、土萌螢、阿提密斯、露娜）

「真琴，這野餐墊是妳做的？」愛野美奈子

「嗯，找不到想要的，所以自己做了。」木野真琴

「我們人數確實蠻多，拆開感覺不合適，要享受就是要大家一起。」火野麗

「不說這個，大家都帶哪些？」月野兔

「我帶的食物可不夠，小兔妳只能各吃一個。」水野亞美

「我這邊也是。」愛野美奈子

「一樣。」火野麗

「妳們很壞耶。」月野兔

「沒辦法，妳太會吃了。」愛野美奈子

「阿滿、雪奈？」月野兔看向海王滿、冥王雪奈。

「這我無法作主，妳得問阿遙。」海王滿

「我這邊⋯妳問小螢。」冥王雪奈

「妳們⋯都欺負我。」月野兔

「她們說笑的，小兔妳當真啦？」木野真琴

「哼才沒有。」月野兔

「別生氣，我做了很多，有飯糰、可樂餅、玉子燒。」木野真琴

「真琴對我最好了，不像其他人。」月野兔

－

大家邊吃邊聊，什麼話題都講，有時跟對面的人、有時跟身邊的人、有時跟斜對角的人，聊到後來都跟一開始就坐的位置不同，甚至不再是坐一圈。

還在野餐墊上的有月野兔、土萌螢、露娜、阿提密斯。

「小兔，露娜跟阿提密斯什麼時候會結婚？」

土萌螢輕輕撫摸縮成一團的露娜，而在露娜旁邊的是睡著的阿提密斯。

「咦？結婚？牠們？」

月野兔咬著飯糰，思考問題。

「牠們不是在一起很久？想說幫牠們辦婚禮。」

「我還真沒想過這問題，我再問問看美奈子。」

－

野餐墊附近有天王遙、地場衛、Jadeite、Kunzite、Zoisite，而水野亞美則背靠在Zoisite身上看書。

「天王現在還在賽車？」地場衛拿起玉子燒放進嘴巴。

「嗯，賽車很有趣，那種速度感…嗯…不說我的事。」天王遙從包包拿出雜誌。

「那本雜誌是？」Jadeite接過天王遙遞出來的雜誌，翻一翻。

「是商業周刊？」Kunzite再從Jadeite那邊接過雜誌，看雜誌內的報導。

「你們要討論事情？我去旁邊忙。」Zoisite右手抓著他的包包、左手牽著水野亞美，移到不遠處的帳篷。

「Zoisite？」水野亞美困惑地跟著走。

－

而在野餐墊不遠處有棵樹，樹蔭底下有愛野美奈子、海王滿、火野麗、冥王雪奈。

「小麗，妳用什麼牌子保養？」愛野美奈子戳戳火野麗的臉。

「比起我，滿她保養得更好。」火野麗朝坐在她旁邊的海王滿上下打量。

「我沒什麼保養，只是定時運動，不熬夜，該休息的時間一定休息。」

「真羨慕，唉這就是明星的悲劇。雪奈呢？」愛野美奈子做個想哭的表情後往冥王雪奈看去。

「現在當老師以後，每天心情不錯，皮膚比以前做研究報告時候更好。」冥王雪奈笑一笑。

－

至於木野真琴和Nephrite…他們似乎去湖邊散步。

「恢復平凡人生活以後，大家都忙碌於自己事情，好不容易有時間聚在一起。」木野真琴

「是啊，不容易，海王跟天王就常常在國外。」Nephrite

「過去種種，前世一切，現在看來像是個夢。」

「至少我⋯是真實。」

Nephrite牽起木野真琴的手，放到他胸膛，讓她感受到他的心跳聲。

「嗯。」木野真琴害羞地低下頭。

「過了那麼久才問妳，妳不會生氣吧？」

「嗯？」

「妳還喜歡妳的學長嗎？」

「說忘記是騙人，可是經歷許多事情，那一段感情也過去了。」

「我不會讓妳傷心。」

木野真琴看著Nephrite，Nephrite伸出手，緊緊抱住她。

－

謝謝你，Nephrite。沒有你，我不曉得該如何撐過那痛苦的一切。我能擁有現在，是你、小兔以及大家給予，我會好好珍惜。

我愛妳這份心，我會珍惜，不再為前世所困，只為現在、為妳而活。

－

Next: Love


	5. Date: Love

Ami(水野亞美)/Zoisite

Date: Love（約會篇：愛）

~＊~

Zoisite抬頭看向坐在他對面的水野亞美，接著往她的桌面看去，桌上有平板電腦、手機、參考書、論文報告以及一些文具用品，他頓了頓，拿起也跟水野亞美一樣放在桌上的手機，在他手機上打幾個字後傳送出去，不久水野亞美她的手機震動起來。

＂亞美，妳報告做到哪一部分？＂

水野亞美看傳給她訊息的人是誰後，她笑了笑，抬頭往對面看去，接著也在手機上打一串文字，打完後也傳送出去，Zoisite很快的也收到她傳來的訊息。

＂快完成了，就只差結論。你呢？＂

Zoisite盯著內容，想一想。

＂我也是。我想問妳，妳周末有事情嗎？＂

水野亞美拿起放置在桌上的手帳翻一翻。

＂沒有。不過之前的周末都會去小麗那邊作客。＂

＂那一天…我約妳，OK嗎？＂

＂當你家教？＂

＂亞美，妳真可愛。都說約妳了，當然是…約會了！＂

＂約會！！！！！＂

＂如何？＂

＂嗯…＂

＂沒拒絕，那時間、地點再傳訊息給妳。＂

＂嗯。＂

兩人就這樣一邊傳訊息一邊寫報告。

－

Zoisite跟水野亞美從圖書館走出來。

「轉世到現在，生活還習慣嗎？」

「還可以。語言方面，也多虧亞美妳的幫忙。」

「還有想學的嗎？」

「家政，我有請木野教我。」

「你很喜歡做料理，期待你哪天做一份便當給我試吃。」

「好啊，期待一下吧。對了，亞美你還有想學哪一種語言嗎？」

「很多，西班牙語、德語、法語、韓語等。」

「我最近迷上西班牙語，想找妳一起學。」

「嗯…好啊！」

「最近看完《Harry Potter》，很有意思的故事。」

「我有看，很喜歡那位校長，好像叫Albus Dumbledore，該怎麼說呢，他的一生…有點像傳奇。」

「我懂妳的意思。但我反而喜歡教授—Severus Snape。」

「因為他一生鍾情Lily Evans？」

「是的，那份愛很令人感動。」

「我是看完《Sense and Sensibility》，這是訴說理性的女孩跟感性的女孩的故事。之後應該會接著看《Pride and Prejudice》，因為我很喜歡這位作者Jane Austen的描寫。」

「我還想說邀妳一起看《The Lord of the Rings》，這一部的作者用了艱深的詞彙。」

「那我推薦一部給你吧，叫《The Chronicles of Narnia》，這故事內容我之前看過，很棒。重點是它跟《Harry Potter》一樣屬於兒童文學，用字方面不會很艱深。」

水野亞美轉頭看向在她身旁的Zoisite，露出微笑。

「我似乎被小看了…唉～沒辦法，誰叫我的程度還在幼幼班到成長班這中間的階段，以亞美的標準來說。」

「那是因為小時候喜歡英文繪本，越來越大就開始翻閱英文方面的書籍。」

「小時候呀…不曉得有沒有速成班讓我上課，這樣我的程度就能直接跳級，然後跟亞美同班。」

水野亞美聽到Zoisite的話，無言地從包包裡拿出厚重參考書，往他頭上敲去。

「痛！」

「英文要打好基礎，不可以妄想ㄧ步登天。」

「是，亞美老師。」Zoisite對著水野亞美眨一眨眼。

－

Zoisite跟水野亞美一路上聊著天，從課程進度、閱讀英文書、學習語言等各種話題都聊過。

「亞美，到囉！」

「謝謝你，Zoisite。」

「那麼…我們明天見。」

Zoisite親吻水野亞美的臉頰後道聲晚安，而水野亞美因爲Zoisite的舉動，臉上泛起紅暈。

「明天見。」

水野亞美紅著臉說完話便轉身進入大樓。

－

「有等很久嗎？」水野亞美提著小包包，跑到約見面的地方。

「昨天在用功？」Zoisite拿出手帕，擦去水野亞美臉上的汗水。

「不是，是看太入迷。傲慢的男士愛上了偏見的女孩，跟她告白，結果被拒絕。」

「妳前幾天提到的《Pride and Prejudice》？」

「嗯。」水野亞美點點頭。

「我還在《The Chronicles of Narnia》的第一本中冒險。」

「我喜歡這一系列的冒險及作者想給讀者的想法。」

「難怪亞美妳會推薦。」Zoisite邊說邊悄悄地牽起水野亞美的手。

「嗯。」她沒拒絕、沒放開手，可是她卻已經害羞起來。

－

「咦？水族館？」水野亞美、Zoisite他們站在門口不遠處。

「不喜歡？」

「喜歡，只是…」

「有跟妳一起去過遊樂園、電影院等地方，好像還沒來過水族館。」Zoisite回想這幾個月去過地方。

「所以就帶我來？」

「是。畢竟想和妳至少每個月有一次約會。」

「這太…。」

「我們是情侶對吧。」

「嗯。」

「別想太多，放鬆心情吧。」Zoisite他拍拍水野亞美她的背部。

－

「今天很開心，謝謝妳，亞美。」

「我才要謝謝你，Zoisite。」

「嗯。」

Zoisite他牽著水野亞美的手，他的眼睛看著她的眼睛，時間似乎停住了。

這時他的手抬起來，水野亞美她閉上眼睛，他觸碰她的眼睛，輕輕撫摸她的臉龐。

「在等Kiss？」

Zoisite的嘴唇靠近她的耳朵，輕聲低語。

水野亞美反射性地退開，手放在耳朵上，像是驚嚇到，但看她臉頰上的紅暈，似乎又不是。

「不耽誤妳的時間，上去吧。」

帶著惡作劇成功笑容的Zoisite輕推水野亞美的背部，示意她可以離開。

可是她沒有離開，看著Zoisite的眼睛，不知哪裡來的勇氣，她一步步靠近他。

Zoisite也看著水野亞美的眼睛，看著她越來越接近自己，他閉上眼睛等待。

她的嘴唇觸碰他的嘴唇，在她碰觸一秒後準備移開的那瞬間…他回應她了。

－

他用舌尖在她唇外畫一圈，輕輕地在她的唇上碰幾下，她原先緊閉的唇慢慢地打開，他的舌溜進去探索，每掃過一個地方，水野亞美她的身體就會微微顫抖，接著來到她的舌頭這邊，企圖引誘她回應。

他的舌尖先在她舌頭上試探，果然引起水野亞美的注意，她的舌頭微微抬起，而他的舌尖使用畫圈方式觸碰她的舌尖，而水野亞美以同樣方式回應Zoisite，兩人的舌彼此纏繞，比以往的輕吻還讓水野亞美支撐不住，這時Zoisite把她擁入懷裡，作為她的依靠。

－

親吻許久，Zoisite才放開水野亞美，他抱著她，額頭靠額頭，讓彼此的心能夠平靜下來。

「我愛妳，我的亞美。」

「ゾイくん…」

水野亞美雖然沒有跟Zoisite一樣說出我愛你，但她用她的方式告訴了Zoisite。

－

她摟著他脖子，親吻他那雙迷人的綠色眼睛。

『我也愛你。』

－

謝謝你一直都這麼體貼，不管時間早晚都會來接送我回家。謝謝你為了我一直學習所有東西，不論是家政、語言、學業等方面。謝謝你一直喜歡著我，哪怕我對於愛情這部分懵懂不曉得要回應。

為了妳，我再次轉世。為了妳，我學習這一世的事物。為了妳，我充實自己的知識。因為妳，我更懂得愛了。

－

Next: Smile


	6. Date: Smile

Minako(愛野美奈子)/Kunzite

Date: Smile（約會篇：笑容）

~＊~

「討厭，交往這麼久，為何都沒有進展！」

「會不會討厭妳了？」水野亞美抱著書。

「亞美，妳別笑我了。」

「我也這麼覺得。」木野真琴喝一口咖啡。

「真琴！」

「擔憂進度，那就主動出擊！這不是Venus最會做的事嗎？」火野麗提出意見，並偷偷虧愛野美奈子。

「小麗妳不要以為我不知道妳在虧我唷。」

「哈！妳知道就好，每天聽妳說Kunzite的事情，聽到快要想拿膠布封妳嘴巴。」

「沒辦法嘛，我也只能說給妳們聽，小兔…算了，看她跟地場就覺得眼睛要閃瞎了。」

「前世就愛上，現在甜蜜，不意外。」

「時間差不多，我先走了。」

「等等亞美…亞美去哪？」

木野真琴、火野麗看一看手錶。

「我也該走了。」

「我也是。」

「等等妳們…。她們是要去哪？有什麼比朋友還要重要。」

「她們跟另外三人有約。Zoisite似乎去進修上課，亞美去幫他課後複習。真琴是說她跟Nephrtie要去上家政課程。至於小麗…回神社，但我猜Jadeite可能在那裡等她。」

額頭有著彎月形狀的白貓跳上桌子。

「…阿提密斯，你怎麼那麼清楚？」

「她們傳訊息給露娜，叫我來陪妳。」

「…她們…還真貼心…。」愛野美奈子語氣帶有無奈感。

「不過，小麗說的話，我很同意。」

「以前是以前。我之所以不主動，是想看Kunzite何時會想起我，結果…唉。」

「他正努力適應這世界嘛，而且是跟殿下一起學習。」

「我知道，因此才口頭上抱怨。現在你說這個讓我想起…他學校女生…。」

「？」阿提密斯露出疑惑表情。

「雖然我自封全地球、全宇宙中最美的少女，不怕Kunzite他變心。但你想想看，他那麼帥，學校女生有多少會傾心，最怕就是惡女撲上。」

「那就到他學校門口宣示主權！」

「我有想過，卻又害怕造成他困擾。」

「根據可靠消息，你不需要擔憂害怕。」

「哎？」

「殿下近日私下詢問我，按殿下對我的說法，應該是沒問題。」

「知道重要消息，沒第一時間告訴我，阿提密斯，你不乖囉！」

「是亞美她們說先暫時隱瞞妳。」

「一群愛看我熱鬧…算了，身為愛神維納斯，就帶著包容的愛原諒她們。」

愛野美奈子邊說邊撥弄頭髮，一旁白貓露出鬆口氣的表情。

－

Kunzite看一下手腕上的手錶，往大門方向前進。

前往的路上，周圍的人議論紛紛，於是他停下腳步聆聽。

「好漂亮的女孩，想跟她交往。」男同學A

「別妄想了，這麼漂亮的女孩肯定有男朋友。」男同學B

「當不成男朋友，當朋友總可以吧。」男同學A

「你會被當成變態。」男同學B

另一邊則是女同學。

「那個女生有著金色長髮，跟水手V有些相似。」女同學A

「我也這麼覺得。不過現在水手V已經沒有再出現。」女同學B

「那時水手V打擊犯罪超有名，傳言水手V的身分…」女同學B

Kunzite聽到這邊，心底大約猜到是哪位大美女在校門口等待。

越接近校門，她的身影也愈來愈清晰，她的出現，讓他不自覺地露出笑容。

－

「下午好，美奈子。」

走到她面前，低頭親吻她的臉頰。

「下課了？」

「嗯。殿下他有事情，叫我先走。…啊，殿下說要叫他衛（Mamoru）。」

「還沒習慣？」

「叫殿下十幾年，能那麼快叫習慣，就不是我了。」

Kunzite邊跟愛野美奈子說話邊注意周遭人們的一舉一動。

因為他親吻她臉頰的行為，不少女生臉紅害羞，而男生部分…有些人也因此取消搭訕的念頭。

大家的表現，讓他好心情到不小心嘴角上揚。

－

「Kunzite？」

「怎麼？」

聽到愛野美奈子叫喚，他開口回應。

「那個…」

愛野美奈子緊張的語氣，讓他腦海浮現疑惑，但也隱約猜到愛野美奈子為何會這樣。

「你想問我週日有沒有空？」

他想起前幾天他的殿下來找他，聊天話題圍繞著都是眼前女孩。

『那時殿下會來找我，大概是受希蕾妮蒂公主拜託的吧。』

「咦？…嗯，確實是想問。」

「我對現世的地球不是很熟，妳有推薦的地方嗎？」

「嗯…是有推薦的地方，只是不知道你會不會想去？」

「妳說說看。」

停下腳步，望著女孩。

愛野美奈子抬頭，眼睛與Kunzite對上。

「遊樂園。」

「遊樂園…我還沒去過。之前我們去的地方幾乎都是咖啡廳、電影院。」

「如何？」

「希望遊樂器材不會太刁難我。」

「噗！你真是的。」

愛野美奈子被他的自我嘲諷（？）娛樂到，一不小心露出笑聲。

－

他聽著愛野美奈子的笑聲，伸出手，把她擁入懷裡。

『再次轉世到現在，好不容易在近幾年讓她有了因為自己的關係而發自內心的微笑。』

－

「可愛吧？」

愛野美奈子頭上多兩個黑黑圓圓的東西及蝴蝶結，一旁的Kunzite皺眉表示疑惑。

「Mickey的愛人Minnie。」

愛野美奈子指著商品上的圖案說明。

「原來如此。這模樣很適合妳。」

「謝謝。走吧，我們去玩。」

－

愛野美奈子從白天到下午，再從下午到晚上，把想玩的遊樂設施玩過一遍，像是加勒比海盜、西部樂園射擊館、巨雷山等，跟在身邊的Kunzite不厭其煩的陪伴，甚至在遊玩的過程中放聲大叫和大笑。

「我挑的設施，目前為止有討厭的嗎？」

愛野美奈子看到Kunzite一直伴隨在身邊，心底非常開心。

「都很有趣。」

「接下來…糟糕時間快到了，我們走吧！」

「去哪？」

「這時候有夜間遊行，再不快點就要錯過了。」

抓起Kunzite的手，往前面方向一起跑去。

－

約會一整天，也到了結束的時候，Kunzite作為男朋友的義務，護送愛野美奈子回家。

「謝謝你，Kunzite。」

「第一次去遊樂園，很開心。」

「我也是。」

「下次再去一次吧。」

「好哇。」

愛野美奈子露出微笑，答應下次的邀約。

「怎麼了？」

Kunzite撫摸愛野美奈子的臉頰，低頭慢慢靠近，擄獲住女孩的嘴唇。

愛野美奈子一開始愣住，但慢慢地回應回去。

親吻幾分鐘後，Kunzite在愛野美奈子快要無法呼吸時放開她。

「差點要死了。」

愛野美奈子大口呼吸吐氣，懊惱地瞪向他。

「抱歉。」

Kunzite他的道歉絲毫沒有認錯，從話語中感受到這一點的愛野美奈子無奈地搥一下他的胸膛。

「我該進去了，晚安。」

「晚安，我的ウェヌス。」

說聲晚安後，愛野美奈子伸出手環住Kunzite頸部，稍稍施力，讓他低下頭，而她的嘴唇輕擦到他的臉頰後很快地放開他。

被愛野美奈子這舉動嚇到的Kunzite，反應過來時已經讓他心愛的女孩笑著進入家門。

－

隔天，愛野美奈子來到火川神社，看到小兔等人，迅速露出被愛情洗禮的笑容。

「看來這次的約會很成功。」火野麗打量後的結論。

「跟之前比，嘴唇有點腫。」水野亞美掃一下臉部後的結語。

「你們眼睛也太利了吧。」愛野美奈子抬起手撥弄頭髮。

「我都沒甚麼看出來」月野兔趴在桌上。

「吃東西吧，美奈子。」木野真琴從包包拿出點心。

「羨慕我就說吧。」愛野美奈子俏皮吐舌頭炫耀。

「我們才不會。」火野麗、水野亞美。

－

Kunzite，你知道嗎？我不曾放鬆心情大笑，是因為我是Venus，擁有前世記憶的戰士。但是當你再次轉世來到我的面前，我才發現自己對你充滿想念。與你相處的這幾年，我慢慢地放下Venus身分，再次當起愛野美奈子。

再次轉世，我對於自己想要守護什麼，感到很迷惘。可是幾年過去，和妳的相處當中，我找到了。這次…我想守護的就是妳愛野美奈子那為我而笑的笑容。

－

Next: Girl's dream


	7. Marry: Girl's dream

Ami(水野亞美)/Zoisite, Rei(火野麗)/Jadeite, Makoto(木野真琴)/Nephrite, Minako(愛野美奈子)/Kunzite

Marry: Girl's dream（結婚篇：少女的夢想）

~＊~

職業、目標

 **木野真琴、Nephrite**

轉世後，Nephrite開始打工賺錢，努力存開花店的錢，五年後，再加上地場衛等人幫助，終於在木野真琴喜歡的地點買下了店面。

－

真琴生日這一天送上他買下給她開花店的店面，真琴對於這樣的生日禮物，內心充滿感動。

「天啊！你買的？」

「嗯。」

「我沒有很想開花店，不用這麼浪費錢。」

只是可能長期與他同居，她習慣精打細算，於是下意識對他說不要亂花錢，還好他沒有把這樣的話放進心底，因為他早已經知道真琴是為他打算，以及真琴的朋友美奈子等人都事先打預防針。

「我知道妳想開花店，不要拒絕我對妳的心意，真琴。」

真琴點點頭，表示明白。

「而且我希望我們的家裡有妳照顧的花朵。」

真琴聽到後面這一句話，臉紅害羞起來。

－

過幾天，真琴送上有關於金融方面的課程方案，Nephrite很困惑，一問，原來是真琴最近在觀察他，看到他書櫃上幾乎跟金融有關，於是詢問有如他兄長的Kunzite、他敬愛的殿下地場衛他們倆位的意見，搜集各個課程，提供他參考，Nephrite聽完，放下資料，抱住真琴。

「謝謝妳真琴。」

「原本想在聖誕節送給你，都是你害我那麼感動，只能提早拿出來。」

真琴輕輕搥了下Nephrite的胸膛，並且她說話的語氣帶有小女人的撒嬌。

Nephrite聽到笑一笑，低頭親吻仍在為生日那天感動不已的真琴。

－

真琴準備的資料，Nephrite他很早就已經蒐集好，甚至已經上相關課程。身為貼心的男朋友Nephrite不想讓真琴感覺到她送給他的禮物是白費的，於是放入他的書桌抽屜，每日念書前就翻一翻，告訴自己要給真琴幸福的生活。

~＊~

 **火野麗、Jadeite**

有段時間Jadeite在神社當神官，那時他沒有想未來的事情，直到Kunzite、地場衛等人提醒，他才仔細思考。

－

地場衛家裡聚集了一些人，這次聚會的主角是Jadeite。

「來，請坐大位，Jadeite。」愛野美奈子

「麗怎麼沒來？」Jadeite

「攸關你人生大事，當然只請你。」Nephrite

「我的未來有麗⋯」Jadeite

「停下你的言論，Jadeite。」Kunzite

「哥⋯」Jadeite

Kunzite扶住額頭，內心嘀咕，可惡的Jadeite每次有事求助或渴望解答都會喊"哥"，屢試不爽。

「Jadeite，是我邀請你參加這次聚會。剛剛Nephrite說了，是關於你未來的事情。」地場衛

「殿下⋯」Jadeite

「小麗跟小兔、真琴她們出去了，你不用擔心今天她會無聊。」水野亞美

「好啦進入正題。」Zoisite

「Jadeite，你想一直當神官？」Kunzite

「哥，你這話是什麼意思？」Jadeite

「小麗她家⋯爺爺是神社住持，爸爸是政治家，媽媽過世了。嗯⋯她爺爺應該是好說話，重點是她爸爸。」水野亞美

「你做好面對她家人準備了嗎？雖然小麗她對於她爸爸⋯」愛野美奈子

「或許你可以說以愛來說服，但⋯」Nephrite

「但這樣是不夠。」Kunzite

「重點是你要讓她家人看到你想照顧火野一生的決心。」地場衛

－

Jadeite思考許久，上網搜尋有關火野麗她父親的資料，也詢問她爺爺⋯火野一家的事情，總結事情之後，內心做了決定。

走到火野麗的房間，輕輕敲門，等到火野麗的應聲，打開房門走入。

「麗，我想說一件事情。」

「你說。」

「我想當律師，所以⋯」

「我知道了。」

「妳不問原因？」

「你們聚會完後，亞美和美奈子來跟我說明了。就算我討厭我爸爸也無法改變我是他的女兒，一個政治家的女兒，因此我不希望你以後沒有籌碼，所以我謝謝地場、美奈子他們為我設想。不過⋯律師這職業你決定了？」

「我在想有沒有兩全其美—是我有興趣也能讓你父親把妳放心交給我的職業，最後想到⋯之前的轉生，我曾因為喜歡鑽研法律條文而去就讀法律系，並在律師這方面下許多苦心。」

「謝謝你，Jadeite。」

「我也謝謝你，不管是前世還是現在妳都還願意愛我。」

「是我才要謝謝你，願意愛這樣的我。」

火野麗摟著他的脖子，傾身親吻。

『Jadeite，謝謝你，你做得決定我會記得，未來如果爸爸無法接受你，我會與你一起向他表達我們的決心，因為我需要你和你的愛。』

~＊~

 **愛野美奈子、Kunzite**

身為四人當中最年長的Kunzite在轉世後就一直在思考他在這一世要做的工作，考慮到殿下跟三個弟弟，甚至未來另一伴、現在女朋友的以後工作。

－

『殿下的現世父母有留下遺產，足夠供應殿下上大學。美奈子還是學生，夢想當偶像明星，正朝夢想努力，如果沒有太大變化，她以後工作肯定會是在演藝圈。』

Kunzite邊想邊用筆記本記錄，當筆移動到Jadeite、Nephrite、Zoisite三個弟弟部份時，遲疑一下，抬起左手揉一揉太陽穴，繼續記錄。

『Nephrite現在是打工，可是有意願朝金融方面。Jadeite雖然目前是當神官，但是根據美奈子說明⋯火野麗的家庭背景，那Jadeite未來應該是會轉換跑道，為了不讓自己處於劣勢。而Zoisite⋯』Kunzite放下筆，細想他那年紀最小的弟弟最近的狀況。

－

Zoisite在前世時候很晚才加入騎士團，也是所有人裡最年輕，一開始Kunzite懷疑過這孩子，沒想到在相處過程的摩擦中這孩子和大家慢慢地打成一片，不禁佩服這孩子，因為這孩子懂得運用自己的智慧，像是⋯他是所有人裡最年長，很早就在安迪米歐王子身邊，這孩子就每天來他這邊報到，詢問大家生活習慣、王子殿下每日行程等之類問題。習慣成自然，所有人都知道他身邊多個弟弟，因此對於這孩子的認真，Kunzite相對回報，那就是讓他成為王子殿下的貼身護衛之一。

『難怪Nephrite他們兩個會笑我，同樣是弟弟，我卻比較喜歡他。不過確實⋯工作很認真、態度不輕挑、不懂會問的乖巧弟弟，誰不疼愛，但是⋯Nephrite跟Jadeite⋯你們其實也喜歡這弟弟吧，不然早就排擠了。只是Zoisite以後要做什麼？目前只確定進修。』

－

想一想，卻想到Zoisite前世的時候，Kunzite按一按眼睛，內心嘆氣。

『或許這就是美奈子說的當兄長的命運，什麼都要煩惱，什麼都要考慮到弟弟們。』

~＊~

 **水野亞美、Zoisite**

Zoisite從廚房走出來，走到客廳，來到水野亞美面前。

「亞美，妳決定好要念什麼科系了嗎？」

進入小說世界的水野亞美聽到Zoisite在叫她，抬頭看向他。

「我想念醫學系。你呢？」

「我還在想，如果跟妳念不同大學、不同科系，妳會失落嗎？」

「多少有一點，習慣你每天在身邊，但我相信你會找到你未來方向。」

「亞美。」

自從他轉世，轉入她的學校，她每天就幫他補習，讓他在高中這三年都前五名，有時他不小心得到第一名，她也會替他開心。

他知道他能再次來到這世界，都是因為神為了能讓他好好愛人，而亞美就是他想努力去愛的那一位。

「在想什麼？想這麼入神，不是來叫我吃晚餐的？我可是沒吃點心就來你家。」

在知道原來轉生的現在遲遲對男性不感興趣，甚至害怕碰觸，都是因為他，於是她決心克服轉世後對男性的害怕，從抓他衣服的衣角，再到牽手，現在對於他的擁抱、親吻也能接受。

「因為你依然如此美麗。」

他盯著她的臉，慢慢地靠近，親吻她的臉頰。

水野亞美愣住，臉頰迅速紅潤，害羞地埋進他的懷裡。

「你不要一直甜言蜜語！」

－

放學，Zoisite送水野亞美回家路上，碰到被人遺忘在路邊的箱子，他移動箱子時裡面傳出聲音，打開一看，是隻剛出生的小柴犬，牠那小小身體持續顫抖，水野亞美注意到。

「Zoisite，去醫院，牠身體不舒服。」

Zoisite脫下制服外衣，用外衣包住小柴犬，帶牠去附近動物醫院。

－

照顧小柴犬數月，Zoisite決定收養牠。

「怎麼會有人想捨棄牠，牠那麼小⋯當時牠身體虛弱到快要不行，還好小小的牠生存意志力強，醫生都驚嘆。」

Zoisite撫摸小柴犬，一旁的水野亞美抱起牠，與牠四目相交。

「人會有許多原因捨棄一件物品、一隻動物、一個人，不管那是什麼原因，都會讓被捨棄的那一方痛苦。」

他環抱水野亞美，頭靠在水野亞美的肩膀，眼睛裡的淚水是為那小生命當時的健康狀況而流。

「我想照顧牠，不…不只是照顧，我想在牠生病時能治療牠。」

「那就當獸醫吧，我會陪伴你。」

「亞美⋯」

「我想和你一起照顧牠。」

－

一年多後，高三畢業的他們，來到東京大學。

「亞美，有看到嗎？」

「等等我找一找。看到了！」

「如何？」

「我們都上榜了！」

亞美驚呼的同時，Zoisite開心地把亞美抱進懷裡。

「Zoisite！」

「獸醫系，大學這幾年請多指教了，我的女神。」

「請多指教⋯啊！放我下來！」

Zoisite像小孩似的，在亞美說請多指教時候，把她抱起來轉圈。

* * *

求婚 

自從月野兔跟地場衛結婚以後，四個大男孩除了拼事業外，內心開始規畫何時可以向自己的戀人求婚並結婚。

 **木野真琴、Nephrite**

Nephrite思考該如何給木野真琴難忘的求婚時，看到Zoisite拿著玫瑰，頓時出現靈感，走上前與Zoisite討論，在Zoisite點點頭後，Nephrite轉身找Kunzite、Jadeite一起幫忙。

－

木野真琴覺得很奇怪，今天一大早月野兔就來找她。

「今天不用開店，我已經幫妳向Nephrite申請允許外出，妳今天得教我們做料理，然後順便幫我帶小孩，我不太會帶，天啊小孩子好像小惡魔。」

雖然懷疑，還是休店去地場家。

－

在家做料理、帶小孩，是她嚮往的生活，看到月野兔手忙腳亂，都會忍不住幫忙，害得只要地場衛沒有休假，她都會被月野兔帶去她家裡，只能說牽扯到跟家庭主婦有關事情，她沒有不擅長的。

雖然休店，可是照顧花兒不能含糊，於是又回到花店。在店門口看到Nephrite，早上的困惑又帶出來。

「Nephrite，你怎麼在這？」

「回到家裡沒看到妳，就猜想妳可能在這。」

「謝謝你，我照顧一下花，很快就好。」

走進店裡，電頓時亮起來，木野真琴嚇到往後退。

「抱歉真琴，不是想嚇妳。」

Nephrite扶住她身體，推她的背讓她往前走，走到由玫瑰花排成的愛心圈裡。

「真琴，轉世到現在…我找到活在這世界的意義，我只為妳而活，只想珍惜妳的愛，想與妳擁有一個家以及孩子。」

木野真琴聽到Nephrite的表白，內心無法壓抑感動，眼睛終於忍不住滴下淚水。

「真琴，妳願意當我的新娘嗎？願意讓我牽妳一輩子的手嗎？」

Nephrite半跪，伸出手，手裡的盒子已經被打開。

木野真琴接過盒子，是玫瑰耳環，而玫瑰的品種似乎是綠色行星。

「替我戴上吧。」

Nephrite知道這是木野真琴同意的意思，於是站起身，替她戴上耳環。

－

「已經求婚了，那結婚呢？」愛野美奈子咬著吸管，非常激動的說話。

「Nephrite說要過一陣子，他想先找工作，等穩定後才結婚。」木野真琴邊整理花邊說。

「妳當時聽到的感覺？」火野麗

「雖然無法馬上當新娘很失望，可是我都能等這幾年，為何等不起一陣子。再說我也希望他經濟穩定，這樣他才會把心思放到我身上。」木野真琴

「真琴，妳真是善良。」

「美奈子別擔憂啦，我跟他這幾年就像家人般相處，我和他都很喜歡這樣的感覺，所以不擔心他會反悔。」

木野真琴撫摸耳朵上的耳環，臉上露出幸福笑容。

~＊~

 **火野麗、Jadeite**

Jadeite在律師事務所上班，經由毅力與恆心，從一些律師那邊學習到不少，而努力學習模樣讓一些前輩看在眼裡，慢慢的會放手一些簡單案子給他做。

－

某一天下班，Jadeite準備到Kunzite的公寓，這時有一台車在他旁邊停住，他轉頭，車窗緩慢降下，坐在裡面是火野麗的父親—火野議員。

「火野先生。」

Jadeite停下腳步對裡面的人打聲招呼。

「你就是跟麗交往的Jadeite？」

「是的。」

「我有話想跟你說，上車吧。」

Jadeite遲疑一會兒，想一想…火野議員可能是想問關於他和火野麗的事情，於是點頭同意。

－

火野議員事先請人預定一家餐廳，好讓他們兩位能用餐談事。

「抱歉，希望你不會介意來這麼高級的餐廳。」

Jadeite不懂這一句話意思，是在貶低他平民還是真的抱歉挑了高級餐廳？

「不管是哪種意思都不重要，接下來想跟你說的話才是重點。」

Jadeite把嘴巴裡的食物咀嚼嚥下後，開口說道。

「您請說。」

火野議員點點頭，算是表示Jadeite給他的印象有加一分。

「我也不拐彎抹角，有話直接說。你真的很愛麗？會給她幸福？不會因為工作而疏忽家庭？」

「火野先生，我會告訴您我的答案，但我希望您可以先告訴我…您詢問這些問題的想法。」

Jadeite放下餐具，拿起放在腿上的餐巾布擦一擦嘴巴，接著抬起頭，讓自己的眼睛看向火野議員，思考一下後說道。

「很有膽識，敢反問，難怪麗會喜歡你。我想想，我沒記錯的話…她和你認識是她14歲的時候，今年麗要過24歲，也就是快10年的時間。」

火野議員邊回想邊拿起桌上的酒杯，放到嘴邊，喝一口。

「麗的母親嫁進來時，我已經踏入政界；她母親懷她時，有政界的人要提攜我；她母親在世到過世這之間，我極少關心她們，後來她母親過世，我才意識到有家人存在，但可能我生性就只愛自己，在麗長大期間我都只記得參與她的生日。現在會來找你，純粹是出自我的私心，那種不是以她父親立場，而是我火野議員的立場。」

「我想我懂您的意思，火野先生。」

「聰明人，我喜歡，和你談話，我很愉快。你可以告訴麗，我很滿意你，我不會反對你們。對了，剛剛我問的那些問題…你也不用回答，因為我是很自私的，只會想到自己的，答案部分就留給你自己想一想吧。」

火野議員放下餐具，拿起餐巾紙擦拭嘴巴，帶著愉快的語氣說道。

「是…火野先生。」

「喔對了，Jadeite，我已經請人結帳，你就在這裡慢慢吃吧。」

火野議員說完，起身離開，留下表面鎮定思考、內心卻錯愕不已的Jadeite。

－

火野麗生日這天，火野議員請秘書來電告知，今天他有會議無法慶祝她生日。

一旁的Jadeite察覺到火野麗的心情，低頭看她。

「麗？」

「你今天有想幫我慶祝嗎？」

「如果我說有呢？」

「那請記得給我一個難忘的生日。」

「…！」

Jadeite看著火野麗，看著電話，嘆口氣，這一對父女…還真是會搞出其不意這招。

於是快速打電話給兄弟們，尋求幫助。

－

還好有打電話，讓原本晚一天要慶祝火野麗生日的月野兔她們能夠當日就辦生日派對。

參加完派對，Jadeite一邊內心算著時間點，一邊牽著火野麗的手，走到神社門口，接著在火野麗驚呼聲中讓她轉身朝向裡面看，用LED燈串掛在樹上，裝飾後的樹非常美麗。

「這是？」

「生日快樂！」

看向旁邊的金色短髮男人，火野麗笑一笑說。

「只有這樣？我可是要難忘的生日喔。」

「當然不只，重點是下面的。」

說完，他半跪在地，從他懷裡拿出鑲有翡翠的戒指，對火野麗露出笑容。

「這夠難忘吧？」

「是啊，但你沒有表示就要我答應，我可是要退貨。」

他輕輕抬起火野麗的手，把戒指套進去，接著在指尖上落下一吻。

「我愛妳，麗。在前世第一次見到你時我就不小心喜歡上妳，沒想到在黑暗帝國出任務碰上妳時我又再次被妳吸引，後來回憶起前世，我內心就在想這可能就是命中注定，於是再次轉世，我就忍不住地來尋找妳，我的Mars，妳願意嫁給我嗎？」

火野麗往前靠近Jadeite，注視他的眼睛，而她嘴唇吐露一些話後覆上他的唇，Jadeite給予她主動親吻的回應是一個擁抱。

「我願意。」

~＊~

 **水野亞美、Zoisite**

Zoisite看到兩個哥哥都向戀人求婚，內心也渴望起來，卻又害怕自己的戀人會不會因為她自身家庭因素而拒絕他。

－

「亞美，妳對於妳的家人是什麼想法？」

Zoisite對在他懷裡的水野亞美提出問題。

「一開始看到自己的父母親不常在家，心底會有種是不是被他們討厭了，慢慢長大，我發現到他們…個性跟工作彼此影響，讓他們倆很難能夠相處。當意識到這樣問題，我翻書找資料…資料告訴了我答案，我想一想，決定自己轉換角度，讓自己變得懂事不讓他們操心。」

Zoisite聽到後面，忍不住抱緊水野亞美，她的回應是拍拍他的手，好像在告訴他，這都過去了，沒甚麼好難過。

「現在我只要知道他們是愛著我，那就夠了。」

「亞美…」

「我的爸爸是個日本畫家，他喜歡輕鬆的生活方式，喜愛大自然，因此常常到處寫生旅行。而我的媽媽是那種病人放第一，她或家人擺在其次的醫生，現在的我為此感到驕傲，因為我的媽媽不是貪圖利益，是真心救助患者。」

Zoisite聆聽水野亞美敘述她的父母、她的成長過程，她敘述事情的語氣帶著平靜，沒有怨恨或是討厭，他想…這或許就是水野亞美體貼的地方，所以才把專注力都放在書本上，讓她的父母能專心在他們生活上（父親）跟工作上（母親）。

－

Zoisite來到他女朋友的母親的工作地方，他事先上網查過，姓水野的只有一位，於是走到櫃台跟護士說要找水野醫生。櫃台的護士請他報上名字後，用內線電話撥打給水野醫生。

「先生，您往這方向走，醫生在號碼OOO的門診室，現在她在休息，她說您可以過去找她。」

「謝謝。」

－

走到門診室，敲敲門，接著打開門。

「請進來坐吧，因為我接下來還有門診時間，所以只能在這裏談話。」水野亞美的母親—水野醫生

「您好，我叫Zoisite，很冒昧來訪，希望您不會介意我在這時間找您。」

Zoisite坐下來後看一下水野醫生，並自我介紹。

「我知道，我有在亞美的房間裡看過你的照片，她還在相框上用可愛的便條紙附註你的名字。你找我…我可以猜測是為了亞美的事情？」

「是的，水野醫生，因為您的決定，將影響我和亞美的未來。」

「我沒這麼偉大、沒這麼嚴肅。真要說的話，我想感謝亞美的朋友們，包含你Zoisite，你們讓她這幾年過得很開心，這是我做母親失職，想彌補卻又無能為力，因為我習慣把病患放第一，所以我不反對你們交往、不反對你們結婚甚至組成家庭。她父親那邊，我有詢問過，他個人也不反對，一切以亞美開心為主。」

「謝謝您。」

「只要你給她幸福，就是對我們父母最大的安慰。我可以問下，你對於未來的規劃嗎？」

「這方面…這是以沒有太多事情介入來做預計，可能亞美24歲生日過後會跟她結婚，工作部分我和她有討論，可能會開家動物醫院。」

「是嗎？那就好，兩人同心協力。不過我先把話說在前…這是身為失職的母親的過來人經驗，我希望你和亞美在有小孩子後可以把重心放在孩子身上，或是一人持家、另一人工作，因為我想看到我孫子、孫女擁有父母愛的人生。」

「我知道了，我會記住您說的話。」

「時間差不多，我等會要看診，請諒解我只能用這十分鐘。」

水野醫生露出笑容對Zoisite說聲抱歉。

「水野醫生，謝謝您，祝您今天能有美好的一天。」

「承您吉言。」

Zoisite離開醫院，看到外面的天氣非常晴朗，伸展因為僵硬的肢體，接著開心的露出笑容。

－

「你今天約我出來是？」

「就是這裡。」

水野亞美看了看，還是不明白。

「我帶妳看環境。」

走進房子，Zoisite帶著她晃一圈。

「還可以嗎？我規劃的動物醫院。」

「原來你已經⋯」

「亞美是那種說了便會堅持到底的人，所以只要妳說出口，我就相信妳不會改變，獸醫這條路妳是會陪我的對吧？為了不讓妳操心太多，我早早就規劃好，還好有我這聰明頭腦，再加上執行能力強的哥哥們。」

水野亞美無奈的搖搖頭，可是她嘴角又帶著笑容。

Zoisite帶領水野亞美到靠牆的地方坐下，接著他把一路上都抱在懷裡的箱子放到她身上。

「我們兩人一起努力工作，一起守護我們的家庭，給予孩子們溫暖又滿滿的愛。妳願意嗎？」

水野亞美打開箱子，是隻斷母奶的小柴犬。

「這⋯」

「學校同學給的，似乎知道我有養狗，問我要不要再養一隻，於是我就同意了。」

「你真的是⋯一沒注意又帶動物回家，看在這麼可憐的小柴犬份上，就答應你吧。」

「謝謝亞美！」

Zoisite低頭親吻水野亞美的臉頰，而水野亞美則把她的注意力放在小柴犬身上，微微露出幸福的笑容。

~＊~

 **愛野美奈子、Kunzite**

愛野美奈子現在非常傷腦筋，因為月野兔結婚了，另外三位水野亞美等人…她們男朋友都求婚了，剩下她一個人，還沒讓她戀人向她求婚。她看著鏡子裡的自己，有金色長髮，好看的臉蛋，姣好的身材，修長的美腿，胸部…剛剛好，能夠一手掌握，Kunzite是為何還沒有求婚念頭？想了許久，決定明天去他公司問清楚。

－

「我找總裁。」

愛野美奈子一踏入公司大門，就朝櫃台走去。

「您好，請問有預約嗎？」

「你請秘書轉達給總裁，說愛野找。」

「那個…不符合規定。」

「天阿，我又得等到何時…」

這時外面走進來一些人，Kunzite也在其中。

「美奈子？」

愛野美奈子一聽到愛人呼喚，原本傷腦筋的表情迅速換上帶有笑容的表情，轉身看他。

「總裁！」

櫃台小姐站起身，彎腰鞠躬，眼睛在彎腰時偷偷在那位說要找總裁的金髮小姐與自家總裁身上掃描。

「美奈子，你上來吧。」

Kunzite嘆口氣，知道女孩這時候找他絕對有事情。

－

「你變得好大牌，總裁。」

愛野美奈子走到辦公桌，讓自己的屁股靠在桌子邊緣。

「妳不也是，愛野明星。」

Kunzite伸手把愛野美奈子拉到自己身上，愛野美奈子的身體順著被拉的方向跌進他懷裡。

「說吧，這時候找我有什麼事？」

「你何時會向我求婚？」

Kunzite懶得繞圈子，愛野美奈子也是，於是彼此都直接切入正題。

「確實是大事，對愛野美奈子來說。」

「說吧！小兔就算了，我的朋友們跟你家弟弟們都進入這階段，你何時要開始？」

「維納斯就是維納斯，愛情永遠第一。我這幾天就會到你家拜訪妳父母。」

Kunzite左手摟著坐在他腿上的愛野美奈子，他的右手掌覆蓋在她的右手背上，輕笑。

「拜訪我家人？我以為你會先求婚。」

「避免我向妳求婚，結果妳家人不同意，造成妳失望。」

「嗯…反正我只要跟著你就對了。」

「關鍵大事就會丟重擔給我。」

「誰叫你是Kunzite，那個前世擔當騎士團的騎士長。」

「妳父母同意後，妳就等著當新娘吧。」

Kunzite靠近愛野美奈子，親吻她美麗的頭髮，他的左手與她的左手十指緊扣。

－

「我想和您二位的女兒結婚。」

Kunzite一如既往的單刀直入，讓愛野美奈子的父母嚇一跳。

愛野父親、愛野母親你看我、我看你，最後決定由愛野父親說話。

「你們在一起多久？」

「8年。」

「美奈子當學生的時候，你應該準備當社會人士吧？」

「是的。」

「現在你的事業是？」

「美奈子一直夢想當明星，為了保護她，我自己成立公司。」

Kunzite遞出名片，放到愛野父親面前。

「我知道這家公司，我相信我女兒眼光。」

「謝謝。」

「希望你能帶給我女兒幸福，她的快樂便是我們的快樂。」

「我會的。」

愛野美奈子看向身邊的愛人，她的愛人也看向她，同時露出會帶給她幸福的笑容。愛野美奈子很開心父母相信自己的眼光，眼角的淚水因為感動與歡喜而落下，Kunzite擁她入懷，緊緊抱著她。

－

見完家長，Kunzite馬上帶著愛野美奈子來到公園的水池，愛野美奈子看到火野麗等人都在，連她們的未來另一半也在，而剛剛抵達的月野兔抱著她的孩子與她的老公地場衛走到她身後。

「這是？」

Kunzite半跪，他的雙手握住她的雙手。

「我問過自己，轉世後的我想要守護什麼，那時的我找到了，是妳那為我而笑的笑容。現在我想守護的不只是笑容，我想守護妳的幸福，守護有妳的婚姻，守護有我們兩個愛的孩子。在大家的見證下，我向妳求婚…妳願意把妳的幸福交給我嗎？」

「我願意！但是…沒有戒指。」

Kunzite聽到前面那一句開心的握緊她的雙手，聽到後面…依然被愛野美奈子的語出驚人笑開懷。

「我的未婚妻，妳永遠讓我吃驚。」

他站起身，從口袋裡拿出盒子，打開戒指盒，戒指上的寶石與Kunzite同名字叫紫鋰輝石，接著取出戒指，套進她的無名指。

「接下來是不是親吻未婚妻？」

愛野美奈子抬頭看著比她高的Kunzite，笑一笑。

「是的，我的Venus。」

愛野美奈子踮起腳尖，親吻他嘴唇，他回應，下一秒掌控主導權，讓原本只是觸碰的輕吻轉為深吻。

* * *

結婚 

八人坐下來開會，討論的結果是各自辦婚禮，婚禮日子也依自己想要的時間來排。

－

首先結婚日子選好的是木野真琴、Nephrite。木野真琴認為邀請朋友參加婚禮就好，畢竟自己的朋友不多，加上Nephrite的，就十幾人，婚宴就不辦了，而舉辦婚禮地點是在教堂。

接著是火野麗、Jadeite。他們原先是想簡單辦婚禮不要婚宴，但因為火野麗的爺爺的關係，決定婚禮在神社，婚宴找一家飯店，然後選擇飯店的和室宴會場。

第三個選好的則是愛野美奈子、Kunzite。，除了愛野美奈子她迫不及待，她父母也等不及，於是催促她快點，於是愛野美奈子就定下她自認為不錯的日子，婚禮地點⋯神社還是教堂猶豫中，婚宴地方交由她父母選擇，Kunzite的意見？他沒什麼意見，一切交給愛神維納斯跟她家人，因為新娘一家最大。

最後是水野亞美、Zoisite。水野亞美她為了讓她父母親都能出席婚禮跟婚宴，於是用E-mail寫信給父親，母親那邊水野亞美親自到醫院告訴她，順便遞上喜帖，至於婚禮和婚宴的地點也都在Zoisite與水野亞美兩位果斷下，快速決定好，這也包含新郎的西裝、新娘的婚紗等所有事情。

二次會，他們八人只想給共同好朋友，於是讓月野兔、地場衛、天王遙、海王滿、冥王雪奈、土萌螢等一些人參加。

－

大家參加完四對新人的婚禮和婚宴以後，過了一個月。

－

冥王雪奈走進會場，尋找愛野美奈子等人，眼前出現一對男女，女生挽著男生的手臂，冥王雪奈停下腳步仔細端詳。

女生身穿水藍色禮服，戒指、耳環、手鍊、項鍊上的寶石是Tznzanite，襯托出她的氣質，而男生穿著白色西裝，金色頭髮配上白色西裝，讓人無法忽視他的帥氣，他們兩人搭配在一起，果然是很美的畫面，冥王雪奈內心這麼想著。

這時女生剛好看到冥王雪奈。

「雪奈，謝謝妳來參加宴會。」

「亞美，恭喜妳。你們好不容易呢。」

「我一直很感謝Zoisite當初沒放手，我才能走到今天。對了，這次我和Zoisite送的是動物玩偶，挑選一隻吧。」

水野亞美從Zoisite手上接過放玩偶的籃子。

「確定能挑？」

「我跟亞美的寶貝就是牠們柴犬。」

「至少可以挑順眼的、可愛的玩偶。」

說到後來，三人笑開懷，又聊一些事情。

冥王雪奈注視著水野亞美和Zoisite，手裡的酒杯被晃呀晃。

『那時認識亞美，她已經和Zoisite在一起，那時的兩人還在磨合階段，為對方改變自己，找出適合彼此的相處方式，慢慢地兩人現在有了可以讓雙方不會不舒服的相處模式，或許這跟他們養的幾隻柴犬有關。希望他們與牠們以及未來的孩子們可以很幸福很美滿。』

－

天王遙和海王滿很準時就抵達宴會，碰到的是木野真琴、Nephrite、火野麗、Jadeite。

「恭喜呀，真琴、小麗。」天王遙、海王滿

「謝謝妳，遙。」木野真琴、火野麗

「真琴這一套很美，是Nephrite選的？」海王滿

「他說我穿這套很美。」木野真琴邊臉紅邊看向一旁正跟Jadeite聊天的Nephrite。

「麗呢？」海王滿

「我自己選的⋯當然也有採納Jadeite建議。」火野麗

「謝謝你們選擇二次會的時間是在我和滿有空的時候。」天王遙

「還好有先問過滿。」木野真琴

「美奈子跟亞美的婚禮婚宴，你們倆後來沒參加，真可惜。」火野麗

「她們說會將影片與照片傳給我們。」海王滿

「天王小姐、海王小姐，我可以帶走我的老婆嗎？」Nephrite

「說不可以呢？」天王遙

「傷腦筋⋯那只好派火野小姐留下。」Nephrite

「喂Nephrite你怎麼可以這樣。」Jadeite

「我需要我老婆。」Nephrite

「我也一樣！」Jadeite

二個大男人怒瞪對方，誰也不讓誰。

「真琴你帶走你家男人吧⋯」

火野麗看兩個快要打起來，轉頭朝木野真琴說道。

「對不起，小麗。」

木野真琴無奈搖搖頭，不懂他們上一秒才在聊天，下一秒就要互毆。接著看向天王遙與海王滿。

「對不起，遙、滿。」

「都怪遙。」海王滿

「他們都想帶走自己的老婆，怎麼可以！我還沒和妳們聊天聊夠呢。」天王遙

「好啦，遙，晚點再找他們，他們找麗和真琴可能是要去地場那邊。」海王滿指向不遠處的月野兔和地場衛。

「去吧，兩位。」天王遙只好放走木野真琴、火野麗。

看著她們離去，海王滿拿起手裡的蛋糕，用叉子叉一小塊，塞進天王遙的口中。

『麗越來越美麗，或許是因為戀愛關係，現在的她對未來充滿信心與不畏懼，應該也做好當母親的準備了。我記得那時候的Jadeite⋯除非麗上學及Kunzite他們找他，基本上都會陪在麗身邊，後來問他，他說預防麗的愛慕者跟著她，麗也同意。他真的很保護心愛的女人，現在也是，這點就與遙很像。』海王滿邊吃邊笑。

『真琴因為長得高且力氣大，而被誤會，但相處過會發現她的心思很細膩，內心非常少女，而Nephrite呢…外表看起來像是很會花心的人，實際上卻專情一人，很有擔當，可是很會玩樂，有他在的地方氣氛都會很熱絡。只能說這兩個真的是個不能憑外貌評斷他人的夫妻。』天王遙瞄在她身旁的海王滿，偷偷伸出手準備用叉子拿起蛋糕，不巧被海王滿發現，只好放棄偷她蛋糕的念頭。

－

「美奈子！」

月野兔開心地跑到她面前抱住她，身為好姐妹，理當回抱回去，於是兩人激動抱在一塊兒。

「小兔，妳來啦！」

「當然要來！我的胃已經準備好，可以裝下一桌點心！」

「當媽還這樣。」

愛野美奈子和月野兔高興的聊起來，完全忘記站在一旁的地場衛。

「歡迎，公主、殿下。」

這時Kunzite走到愛野美奈子身邊，遞給她已倒好酒的酒杯。

「Kunzite，恭喜你。婚禮超盛大，早知道我當初晚點嫁，或許就能請你幫我的婚禮布置得很夢幻。」

「公主，殿下深愛妳多年，我可不能阻擋他想牽妳一輩子的念頭。」

「小兔，我覺得地場給妳的婚禮也很棒呀，有白色教堂、紅色地毯、玫瑰捧花，根本是婚禮的重要元素。至於我的婚禮，因為是明星，為了給粉絲看到我幸福模樣，Kunzite就按照我的喜好去打理婚禮一切。」

「美奈子…妳這樣讓我越來越羨慕了。」

「那我再讓你更羨慕。」

於是兩個女人又再次陷入只有女人聊得起來的話題，不在乎兩位男性是否能聊。

「抱歉，殿下，讓你難做人。」

「沒關係，你也是不容易，公司做這麼大，愛野又是明星。過幾天我有放假，你來家裡坐吧，順便看小淑女。」

「好的，殿下。對了，這是小小兔喜歡的東西，我原本想早點拿給她，不巧這幾天公司剛好有事情，只能現在給她。」

「謝謝你，Kunzite。」

「能讓殿下最心愛的女兒有著笑容的表情，是我的榮幸。Nephrite他們來了，我去找美奈子。」

地場衛伸手牽起已來到他身旁的月野兔的手，看向前世是他的騎士，現在是他的家人的四位男性以及在他們身邊四個美麗的伴侶。

『Zoisite他因為那份對水野的愛而轉世，為水野付出的一切，現在的他越來越懂得愛。Jadeite自始至終愛著火野的堅強，因為這份堅強，Jadeite靠著他的工作與對火野的愛獲得火野議員的認同。Nephrite轉世後珍惜對木野的感情，珍惜現在的生活，珍惜擁有的一切。Kunzite呢⋯守護愛野的笑容，是守護到什麼程度？有到愛野想要天上星星，也會努力達成的程度嗎？看這次婚禮，我想應該差不多，畢竟只要愛野露出笑容，對他來說就是幸福。』

－

「嗯…我懷孕了。」

這時大家盯著火野麗，懷疑聽錯了。

「三個多月了，胎兒很穩定。Jadeite抱歉，我今天才跟你說，因為我想讓你和大家同時間知道喜訊。」

火野麗滿臉抱歉，Jadeite抱著她，對她說沒關係。

「大家舉起酒杯！」

這時Nephrite開口說話，舉起酒杯，示意大家一起動作，接著大家舉起酒杯，對火野麗道喜。

「謝謝你們。」

火野麗露出幸福表情，也感染了在場所有人，大家也露出幸福的笑容。

－

我很感謝神讓我遇到亞美，因為妳，我能夠轉世繼續愛妳。

我也謝謝神讓我能夠遇到你，Zoisite。

－

你這幾年對我的愛，我感覺到了。順便說我早就忘記學長的樣子。

謝謝妳原諒我曾經對妳做過的事情，真琴。

－

開心的日子要說好話，所以…Kunzite請你繼續愛我吧！

我當然會一直愛妳的，我的維納斯。

－

麗，妳的未來就交給我吧！

準備好當爸爸吧，Jadeite。

－

Next: Let's get married


	8. Let's get married

Usagi(月野兔)/Mamoru(地場衛)

Let's get married.（番外：我們結婚吧）

~＊~

經歷了許多事情，現在她和她最愛的人終於能夠在一起。

－

「小衛。」

坐在公園長椅上的月野兔對著向她走來的地場衛露出笑容。

「等很久嗎？」

月野兔伸出左手，地場衛牽起她的手。

「有點緊張，這是你第一次上門作客，雖然只是單純吃飯而已。」

月野兔嘟著嘴，歪著頭想。

「我相信我的魅力。」

「你那魅力只對我和我媽有用，對我爸…可能會反作用。」

「相信妳的男朋友。」

地場衛微微笑，舉起月野兔被他牽著的左手，靠近他的嘴唇，輕輕在她手背上落下一吻。

－

地場衛第一次到月野兔家作客，給她父母的印象，似乎打了接近滿分的分數。

「地場…咳我可以叫你小衛嗎？」月野兔的母親—月野育子

「可以的。」地場衛

「是這樣的…我想知道小衛你是為什麼喜歡我們家小兔。」月野育子

「爸爸我也想知道，畢竟我的女兒是什麼樣個性，我很清楚。」月野兔的父親—月野謙之

「媽媽。」月野兔聽到月野育子問地場衛的問題，瞬間臉紅害羞起來。

「該怎麼說呢，我起初只是覺得她單純、成績不理想、碰到事情會想依賴、耍賴或逃避，但這幾年我和她經歷多許多事情，我發現她單純卻善良、成績不理想卻在人際關係方面很好，碰到事情或許想依賴耍賴或者逃避，可是她卻會在這之後反省思考，甚至做出改變。」

「沒想到我家女兒有這樣優點，謝謝你小衛。」月野育子

「我也是，小衛。」月野謙之聽完後感動的哭了。

「不，是我要謝謝小兔。在我六歲時父母意外過世、我失去記憶，有天我熟睡時有個少女的身影出現在夢裡，多年來重複出現，於是我決定找出那個少女，後來我和小兔相遇，那身影越來越明顯，直到我們相愛，那明確的少女身影告訴了我，是她、是小兔。或許這有點不可思議。」地場衛

「小衛…」月野兔

「她是我的生命，是她讓我拼命活在這世界上，所以…我想請您二位把小兔交給我。」地場衛

「天啊！爸爸，這是多麼浪漫的愛情。」月野育子

「是啊，媽媽。」月野謙之

因為月野兔的父母經過第一次的會面，對地場衛有了好的印象，後來再會面幾次，了解地場衛的人以後，他們也就慢慢地放心把女兒交給他，甚至允許月野兔晚歸或是住宿在地場衛的家。

－

月野兔21歲的生日這一天，剛好滿月，地場衛牽著月野兔來到他們常來的公園。

「生日快樂，小兔。」

地場衛把袋子放到月野兔手裡，月野兔從袋子裡拿出盒子，盒子裡面是一隻兔子的小蛋糕。

「謝謝你，小衛。」

月野兔露出笑容，接著親吻地場衛的臉頰，表示感謝。

「小兔，我想謝謝妳誕生在這個世界上，因為妳…我找到我的家人，是妳帶給我勇氣、不放棄的精神，我想問妳…妳願意和我一起守護這顆美麗的星球嗎？」

地場衛突然感性的告白，月野兔一開始很困惑，直到地場衛邊從口袋裡拿出小盒子放到她眼前邊說出＂妳願意和我一起守護這顆美麗的星球嗎？＂的時候，她才恍然大悟。

「這是求婚？」

月野兔接過小盒子，打開，裡面是求婚戒指。

「嗯，因為我愛妳，我想和妳永遠在一起，想藉由結婚來宣告我對妳的愛情。」

「小衛真是的。」

月野兔回憶起前世、現世的種種，他和她經歷無數戰鬥，好不容易走到現在，如今這地球的和平讓他可以向她求婚。

「我願意。」

地場衛聽到月野兔的回答，取下戒指，套上。

「我們結婚吧。」

他低頭親吻月野兔她那被戒指套住的手指，抬頭注視她的眼睛，慢慢靠近，然後…他的唇觸碰她的唇。

－

22歲的生日，她結婚了，與她前世愛的王子安迪米歐，現在愛的地場衛。

在得到神的認同下、在家長及親友的面前見證下，她和她的小衛正式成為夫妻。

「嗚嗚嗚媽媽我的女兒嫁人了。」月野謙之

「乖啦爸爸。」月野育子

「恭喜妳，姐姐。」月野兔的弟弟—月野進悟

「要幸福喔，公主。」水野亞美、火野麗、木野真琴、愛野美奈子、天王遙、海王滿、冥王雪奈、土萌螢

「恭喜你，殿下。」Zoisite、Jadeite、Nephrite、Kunzite

－

小衛，我們兩人能夠一直生活在一起嗎？

我發誓，我們會永遠在一起。

－

順便一提，露娜、阿提密斯也結婚了，在月野兔的婚禮結束後沒幾天，大家為他們兩個舉辦屬於他們的婚禮，地點在月球的銀千年王國城堡。

－

Next: Promise


	9. Promise

Chibiusa(小小兔)/Helios(艾利歐斯)

Promise（番外：約定）

~＊~

我叫月野優里，你可以叫我小小兔或小淑女，今年14歲，6月30日出生。

我長得像媽媽，叔叔、阿姨都叫我小小兔，爸爸則叫我小淑女，我很喜歡爸爸這麼叫我。

說到名字，原先我的名字是會跟媽媽一樣，叫月野兔，還好爸爸阻止了，不然我的個性可能就完全像到媽媽。

最近我做夢，夢到一位少年，我和他在一個美麗的地方，他一隻手牽著天馬，另一隻手牽著我。

我把夢境告訴爸爸，爸爸卻只是笑一笑。

「小淑女，或許是妳前世與人有約定，所以才會做這樣的夢。」

前世約定？有可能嗎？

－

往學校的路上，月野優里碰到火野龍也，兩人因為彼此父母的關係，從小就感情好，因此什麼話都能說。

「龍也，我最近做了個夢。」

「什麼樣的夢？」

「一位少年，他牽著天馬而我在他旁邊。」

「蠻特別的，感覺會有好事發生。」

「龍也你說真的？」

「我何時騙過你？」

「你遺傳到麗阿姨的靈感，我相信。」

「好啦，該用跑的。」

火野龍也往手腕上的手錶，月野優里也看自己的手錶，二人迅速奔跑起來。

奔跑沒多久，月野優里快經過圍牆的轉角時，一不小心撞到剛好從轉角走出來的人。

「對不起！」月野優里

「優里，你有受傷嗎？」火野龍也

「我沒有，但是我撞到他了。」月野優里

火野龍也走到被月野優里撞倒的人面前。

「請問需要幫忙嗎？」火野龍也

「謝謝，只是輕傷而已。你們正趕著上學？不要遲到了。」

「謝謝你的提醒。」月野優里

月野優里再次看手錶，緊張地抓起火野龍也的手，往已經不遠的學校大門跑去。

－

週末一大早，月野優里和她的家人們來到大別墅。

「亞美阿姨、麗阿姨、美奈子阿姨、Jadeite叔叔、Nephrite叔叔、Zoisite叔叔、Kunzite叔叔。」月野優里、地場麻里子（月野兔+地場衛的二女兒）

「嗨，麻里子，你喜歡的真琴阿姨在廚房。」火野麗

「謝謝妳，麗阿姨。」地場麻里子

「亞美阿姨，我有功課不懂。」月野優里

「ok，我等會教妳。想起小兔也是這時候，國二、14歲，可惜念書不行。」水野亞美

「亞美你別吐槽我。」月野兔

「小小兔，週末放輕鬆，作業等玩樂完後再寫。」愛野美奈子

「美奈子阿姨，妳這樣會讓Kunzite叔叔很難教育詩織。」月野優里

愛野美奈子聽到有關自家孩子的教育，馬上閉上嘴巴，就怕Kunzite抓住機會唸她。

「謝謝妳，小小兔。」Kunzite

寒暄一下，在廚房的木野真琴這時走出來，身後跟著二個小女生及剛進去的地場麻里子，她們手上都端著大家的小點心、飲料。

「真琴阿姨、詩織、優。」

月野優里走上前接過自己妹妹端的盤子。

「優里，妳最近好嗎？」愛野詩織

「等會告訴妳們。龍也跟雙子他們人呢？」

月野優里放下盤子，接著拿走一份小點心和一杯飲料。

「雙子（水野涼介、水野仁）跟國光（木野國光）在玩，龍也…似乎又在教彩夏（水野彩夏）作業，雖然彩夏與亞美阿姨一樣智商300，很聰明，但妳知道的…那種一見鍾情、渴望被人需要的愛情傻子。嗯聽麗阿姨說龍也這一點像到Jadeite叔叔，可是我覺得他其實是像某部小說裡的狼人，找到命定似的被吸引。」木野優

「命定，好浪漫。我喜歡這種命中註定我愛你、前世約定來生再相愛、一見鍾情，最好男主角是個總裁。」愛野詩織

「詩織，妳是看美奈子阿姨買給你的愛情故事看太多，喜歡這種霸道總裁愛上我的情節？我可要跟Kunzite叔叔說喔。」月野優里

「嘿嘿，我好不容易考試考好，慫恿媽媽買小說給我看。」愛野詩織

「對了，雪奈阿姨她們？」月野優里

「照顧可愛的小公主們（愛野玲奈、火野涼、水野雅）。對了，戴安娜、露娜、阿提密斯也在小公主們的房間。」木野優

「那…我先去找他們。亞美阿姨應該會等中午過後教我作業，等會再跟你們聊。」月野優里

月野優里說完，就轉身上樓到專屬小公主們的房間。

－

晚上，男性們到書房開會討論，這時月野優里敲一敲書房的門。

「爸爸？」

「進來吧。」

月野優里打開門，看到靠近書桌的沙發椅上是自己的父親，右手邊是Kunzite叔叔和Zoisite叔叔，左手邊則是Nephrite叔叔、Jadeite叔叔以及她不曾看過但很熟悉的人—有著銀白色短髮的少年。

「艾利歐斯，這是我的女兒，月野優里。小淑女，這位是艾利歐斯，是爸爸的朋友。」地場衛

「妳好，優里小姐。」艾利歐斯

「你好，艾利歐斯先生。」月野優里

「小淑女，他剛從別的國家回來，之後可能會在日本長期居住，希望妳能利用六、日時間多帶他熟悉日本。」地場衛

「咦？那他住哪？」月野優里

「會暫時住在我們家。帶他認識我們家附近環境的這件事就拜託妳了，小淑女。」地場衛

「嗯好的，爸爸。」月野優里

月野優里雖然充滿疑惑，還是答應父親的請託。

『他的身影…我好像看過，這幾天有碰到誰嗎？嗯…啊！是那天被我撞倒的人！原來他叫艾利歐斯阿，只是他給我的感覺好熟悉。』

－

「艾利歐斯先生，你有想參觀哪裡嗎？」

「妳叫我艾利歐斯就好了。可以到那邊的公園嗎？」

「可以。」

走進公園，月野優里陪艾利歐斯晃一圈找到長椅坐下。

「很懷念…沒想到還可以再來。」

「艾利歐斯曾經來過？」

「嗯，那時候妳還在妳母親的懷裡，我有抱過妳，小小的很可愛，一直想著這小女孩長大會是什麼模樣，現在看到妳，很有妳母親當年的樣子。」

「不好意思，艾利歐斯，我可以問你一件事嗎？」

「嗯。」

「你給我的感覺很熟悉，好像我們認識很久。」

艾利歐斯聽到月野優里說的這句話，笑一笑，他的左手包覆她的右手，他的右手抓住她的左手慢慢移動到他的額頭。

＂艾利歐斯，我們還會重逢嗎？＂

＂小少女，我會盼望著和你重逢的那一天。＂

＂一定喔！我們一定會再見面！＂

月野優里腦海閃過無數的畫面，看到畫面中坐在天馬上的少年，和在她眼前的除了衣服不同外，樣貌依舊一樣，不曾因為歲月而改變過的少年，她記憶起前世。

「真的是前世的約定，你來接我了。」

「對不起，我的小少女，我只能等到妳與妳母親相同年紀時才能來找妳，這是我和殿下、也就是您的父親的約定。」

「這次我可以和你在一起了，艾利歐斯。」

「是的，小少女，只是殿下、您的父親還告訴我一件事情。」

「什麼事？」

她看到艾利歐斯的臉瞬間紅起來，於是靠近艾利歐斯，想聽是什麼樣的話。

艾利歐斯在月野優里耳邊說了幾句後，她也臉紅地害羞起來。

「爸爸真是的，竟然擋女兒的桃花。」

「咳這是殿下說的，我只能遵守。我可以等到妳20歲成年。」

「為何要等到20歲？18歲不就可以？」

「因為我想娶妳為妻，20歲以前都得經過父母同意，我怕殿下臨時反悔。」

「小心爸爸知道你在背後說他壞話，他就不把我嫁給你。」

「只好跪在他面前請求了。」

月野優里看著艾利歐斯，艾利歐斯低下頭親吻她的臉頰。

「優里，我的小少女，願這一世妳能快樂過日子。」

「有你的陪伴，有家人的陪伴，有好朋友的陪伴，我相信我這一世會很幸福。」

－

月野優里，6月30日，21歲生日，同時這一天她結婚了。

「優里，讓你多等一年，對不起。」

艾利歐斯邊說抱歉邊親吻他深愛的少女的臉頰。

「都等了六年，再一年也等得了，因為我們早已離不開彼此。」

月野優里摟著艾利歐斯的頸部，輕笑。

「我愛妳，我的少女。」

「我也愛你，我的祭司。」

艾利歐斯低頭觸碰月野優里的嘴唇，愛你的一生誓言就這樣允諾。

－

其他人呢？他們幫當事人辦完婚裡以後，就把當事人丟在教堂裡，自己到教堂外面賞風景。

戴安娜依偎在父親阿提密斯、母親露娜身邊，享受家庭的幸福美滿。

冥王雪奈、天王遙、海王滿以及土萌螢他們四位在露娜一家不遠處地方談天，在聊最近發生的趣事。

而地場衛摟著自己的妻子，他的家人Kunzite等人則牽著、摟著、抱著自己的另一半。至於他們的孩子？

火野龍也很早就命定水野彩夏，在水野彩夏升上高中後雙方家長點頭認同下開始同居，可能預計不久就是下一個進入婚姻的一對情侶。

愛野詩織因為看霸道總裁愛上我的小說看得太多，決定自己追求自己的幸福，Kunzite懷疑這個老大可能會讓未來的男友入贅愛野家，畢竟愛野詩織太像自己的老婆—愛野美奈子。

水野家的雙子，水野涼介、水野仁，兩人的喜好差不多，連找的戀人也差不多，都有著愛家、會做家事、好廚藝的屬性，木野優有著木野真琴的擅長家事，

地場麻里子因為母親的家事零分，從小身受其害，自家姊姊與父親…長時間忙碌，無法分身照顧她，自立自強的她奔去木野家學習廚藝。

木野國光則努力追求愛野玲奈，但愛野玲奈是她爸爸Kunzite的翻版，就算木野國光他有近水樓台先得月的好處，也要花時間擄獲少女的戀愛心。

最小的兩位公主，火野涼和水野雅，對於戀愛是觀望狀態，猜測可能是還沒找到對的人，雖然才國中生而已。

－

End


End file.
